


Goldlos

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Treasure Hunting, Vigilantism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: 20 Dollar und Verpflegung? Harry will sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, dass Chris auf etwas Größeres aus ist. Vin will den Grund dafür wissen. Und bekommt eine alte Geschichte zu hören ... (Chris' POV)





	Goldlos

**Author's Note:**

> Hier nun mein dritter OS zu diesem wunderschönen Film! Ich habe mir überlegt, dass Harry vielleicht mal etwas mit Chris erlebt hat und deshalb glaubt, dass neben dem, was sie von den Bauern bekommen, noch ein echter Schatz auf sie wartet ;) Hoffe, euch gefällt mein Werk dazu.

Die Welt scheint ziemlich klein. Es ist eine Überraschung – wenngleich eine gute – Harry wiederzusehen. Wie immer bemüht, an Geld zu kommen, und noch immer derselbe alte Wagehals, meldet er sich selbst für den Job. Allerdings will er mir nicht glauben, dass am Ende kein Schatz auf uns wartet; da kann ich sagen, was ich will. 

Wir verabschieden uns und ich gehe mit den Bauern in den Saloon, um mich auf die Lauer zu legen. Kein Glück. Keine Männer, die mir direkt ins Auge fallen würden. Dann taucht aber Vin auf, und nach ein paar Worten von uns … ist er dabei. Nummer Zwei, gleich nach Harry. Und bald, so alles klappt, auch dieser O’Reilly, von dem Harry sprach. Die Sache kommt in Gang. 

Wir sitzen eine Weile trinkend beisammen. Irgendwann verabschieden sich Hilario und die anderen für die Nacht. 

„Wegen morgen.“ Vin leert sein Glas und blickt mich gespannt an. „Sucht ihr zusammen weiter, oder …“ 

Warum sollte ich es ihm nicht erzählen?  
„Ich gehe. Jemanden aufstöbern, den ein alter Freund mir empfohlen hat. Nennt sich O’Reilly.“ 

„Die Bauern?“ 

„Warten hier.“ Ich bin es gewohnt, allein zu arbeiten, aber ich empfinde keine Freude dabei. Nun, die hat bei mir inzwischen ohnehin Seltenheitswert. Ich nehme einen letzten Schluck Whisky, lasse ihn etwas um meine Zunge spülen und spüre seine leichte Schärfe. Dann schlucke ich ihn herunter. Es ist alles gesagt. 

Bis … 

„Was dagegen, wenn ich diesmal neben dir reite, statt zu fahren?“

Ich blicke auf. Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Oder vielleicht doch.  
„Du willst mitkommen?“ 

„Sicher. Was soll ich denn hier?“ 

„Na, warten.“ Ich muss ein wenig schmunzeln. „Oder im Laden anheuern. Du weißt schon …“ 

„Gute, sichere Arbeit.“ Er verdreht die Augen. „Nein, ich begleite dich.“ 

„Dann bei Sonnenaufgang wieder hier.“ 

„Ist gebongt.“ 

Es ist seltsam, mich wieder mit jemandem zu verabreden. Seltsam. Und schön. 

Ich kann nicht ganz begreifen, warum er unbedingt dabei sein will. Andererseits, irgendwie fühle ich mich zu ihm hingezogen, so war es schon vom ersten Moment an. Vielleicht geht es ihm ähnlich. Oder er will einfach etwas tun, nicht nur wartend herumsitzen. Etwas Spannenderes, als hinter der Theke zu stehen. Ein Ritt in die Ödnis, eine nützliche Arbeit. Auch kein echtes Abenteuer, wenn es sich ständig wiederholt. Aber man nimmt, was man kriegen kann. Zu viel Zeit, um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, macht das Leben nur schwerer. 

Am nächsten Tag, während wir reiten, erwähne ich, wie Harry mir wegen der Bezahlung zugesetzt hat. Ich kann darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie kann einem Reichtum nur so wichtig sein? Sicher, warme Worte allein reichen nicht, aber es sollte, es muss vor allem immer darum gehen, sich der gerechten Sache zu verschreiben. Dann ist der Sold zweitrangig. 

Mein ehemaliger Beifahrer lächelt mich schelmisch an.  
„Jetzt sag bloß, wir haben tatsächlich noch was anderes in Aussicht, mein Herz.”

„Nicht auch noch du”, stöhne ich. „20 Dollar und Verpflegung, das ist alles.”

„Aber Harry und du, ihr kennt euch doch schon lange”, lässt er nicht locker. „Da wird er doch seine Gründe haben, nochmal nachzuhaken.”

„Ja, schon”, bemerke ich kurz angebunden. Die hat er, das muss ich zugeben.

„Und?”

„Was und?”

„Auf welchen Schatz seid ihr gestoßen, von dem er nichts wusste? Einen Drachenhort? Eine Truhe am Rande des Regenbogens?”

„Nein, das nicht.” Seine Vorschläge sind so abwegig, dass ich nicht ganz ernst bleiben kann. Ich sehe schon, dass ich ums Erzählen nicht herumkomme. „Tatsächlich wusste keiner von uns beiden davon. Es war so ...”

***

Das Ganze geschah zu einer Zeit, als ich noch nicht sehr lange von meinem Revolver lebte. Dementsprechend hatte ich mir noch keinen Ruf gemacht, wenn du es so nennen willst. Obwohl unsere Lebensweise damals verbreiteter war, als heute, war es daher dennoch oft nicht leicht, an Arbeit zu kommen. Deshalb machte ich Verschiedenes, wenn ich auch meist beim Revolver blieb. 

Ich kannte Harry schon flüchtig, bevor es zu dem Ereignis kam, von dem du hören wolltest. Er war ganz anders als ich. Er lachte viel, lernte in kürzester Zeit ganze Menschenmassen kennen, und schien sich nie übermäßig Gedanken zu machen. Und vor allem wurde er es nie müde, Pläne zu schmieden, wie er reich werden könnte. Darin war er unbeirrbar. Ich mochte ihn sofort, trotz unserer Unterschiede.

Du musst wissen, ich war wählerisch – und bin es eigentlich immer noch. Auf Order des Sheriffs jemanden einzufangen oder zu erschießen war einfach, aber nicht immer richtig. Das Gesetz, das er vertrat, war längst nicht in jedem Fall das meine. Recht war nicht immer auch wirklich gerecht. Aber ich musste von etwas leben. Und so nahm ich manchmal auch Aufträge an, hinter denen ich selbst nicht stand, nicht stehen konnte. 

Bei anderen Fällen war die Sache ganz klar. 

In der Nähe einer Stadt, in der ich Quartier bezogen hatte, lag eine Ranch. Der Rancher war schon vor Jahren gestorben. Statt das Anwesen zu verkaufen, hatte seine Frau es übernommen und betrieb es mit Hilfe ihrer Tochter weiter. Es lief auch ganz gut. Bis zu dem Tag, als sie von zwei Gesetzlosen überfallen wurde. Sie vergewaltigten sie und raubten sie aus, ehe sie flohen. Cathy, die Tochter, war Viehtreiberin. Als sie vom Treck zurückkehrte, war schon alles vorbei. Sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu uns in die Stadt zu kommen. 

Sie wirkte völlig aufgelöst, die Kleider vom schnellen Ritt durcheinander, die Wangen noch feucht von Tränen. Aber dass sie schnell den Sheriff sehen konnte, half ihr sehr. Sie fasste sich und schilderte ihm, was geschehen war. Ich war herangekommen und hörte mit, und auch Harry gesellte sich zu uns.

Am Ende fiel es mir zu, die Verfolgung der Verbrecher aufzunehmen, um sie ins Gefängnis zu bringen – Etwas, wo ich mit ganzem Herzen dabei war. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich sie lieber gleich aufgeknüpft hätte, statt die Geschichte durch Hin- und Rückreise unnötig auszudehnen. Aber die beiden Frauen sollten bei ihrem Tod dabei sein. Auch hatte ich meine Anweisungen und brauchte das Geld.

Eben bereitete ich mich auf den Aufbruch vor, als Harry an die andere Seite meines Pferds trat und den Wunsch anmeldete, mich zu begleiten. 

„Klingt vernünftig“, willigte ich ein. „Das ist nichts für einen allein. So können wir abwechselnd schlafen und auf die Kerle aufpassen, sobald wir sie erwischen. Und zusammen sucht es sich besser.“  
Wäre er nicht auf mich zugekommen, ich hätte mir selbst einen Partner gesucht – nur für diese Arbeit. Es war mir allerdings lieber, jemanden mitzunehmen, den ich schon ein wenig kannte. 

„Stimmt genau.“ Harry lächelte breit und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Aber ich habe noch andere Gründe. Ich weiß doch, dass du mit einem Näschen für Schätze gesegnet bist. Wie alle Cajuns.“ 

Es tat mir wohl, etwas Gutes über meine Herkunft zu hören. Allerdings stimmte es nicht.  
„Unsinn. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie wir gelebt haben, wenn die Ernte schlecht ausfiel“, sagte ich und wünschte mir gleich darauf, geschwiegen zu haben. Ich erzählte nicht gern von früher. „Reich waren wir nie.“ 

„Ja, dort nicht“, winkte er ab. „Hier ist es was anderes.“ 

Ich gab es auf, gegen seine Hirngespinste anzukämpfen, und wechselte das Thema.  
„Schatz oder nicht, wenn du mitkommst, verdienen wir beide daran. Aber wir müssen das Geld dann auch durch zwei teilen. Trotzdem dabei?“ 

Er zuckte die Schultern, immer noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer in den Augen.  
„Besser als nichts.“ 

Es wurde ein langer Ritt durch überwiegend flaches Land. Wir teilten Cathys Beschreibung der Mistkerle mit jedem, dem wir begegneten, und irgendwann, in einem kleinen Ort nahe einer Bergkette, hörten wir das Erhoffte. Die beiden waren gesehen worden. Allerdings waren sie schon weitergezogen, offenbar in Eile. Die Berge würden ihnen ein Versteck bieten. Wir entschieden, dort zu suchen. 

Sie waren bedacht genug gewesen, kaum Spuren zu hinterlassen, und so kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es seine Zeit dauerte, bis wir sie fanden. Wir hatten wirklich Glück. Und das gleich doppelt. Denn in der Höhle, in der sie sich verkrochen hatten, waren auch noch einige Säcke voll Gold. Die Kerle hatten, wie wir nach etwas Überredung erfuhren, eine Bank in einem weiteren kleinen Nest ausgeraubt. 

„Na da haben wir es ja.“ Harry griff strahlend in einen der Säcke. „Ich wusste, du machst mich reich.“

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und verzichtete darauf, ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas an den Ohren hatte. Auch ich warf einen Blick auf den Schatz, ließ einige der kühlen, glänzenden Münzen durch die Finger gleiten. Ja, damit wären wir gemachte Männer gewesen. Aber dieses Gold war nicht für uns bestimmt. 

Wir packten alles zusammen und lieferten es dort ab, wo es entwendet worden war. Mein Gefährte steckte zufrieden seinen Teil der Belohnung ein, die wir dafür erhalten hatten. Ich tat es ihm gleich, und wir traten mit unseren Gefangenen die Rückreise in die Stadt an. 

Damit war die Geschichte noch nicht vorbei. Für ein Urteil brauchte es einen Richter, und der fehlte. Nachdem wir uns beim Sheriff gemeldet hatten, schickte er nach einem. Aber bis zu seinem Eintreffen konnte es dauern. Und in der Zwischenzeit … Ich erzähle dir sicher nichts neues, wenn ich sage, dass Männer seines Berufs nicht von allen gern gesehen wurden. 

„Ist doch dämlich, auf den zu warten“, beschwerte sich Isaac, der örtliche Schmied. 

„Genau“, pflichtete ihm seine Frau bei. „Der hat doch keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Erzählungen aus zweiter Hand nützen da nichts. Man muss bei uns leben, um gerecht urteilen zu können.“ 

„Das sehen Sie doch auch so?“, wandte sich eine andere Frau an die eigentlichen Opfer. Die Rancherin war mit ihrer Tochter gekommen, um auf die Urteilsverkündung zu warten. 

„Das spielt keine Rolle“, antwortete Cathy an Stelle ihrer Mutter, deren Schweigen wirkte, als würde sie noch lange kein Wort von sich geben wollen. Oder können. „Wir dürfen nicht einfach tun, wonach uns ist. Hier entscheidet der Sheriff, und danach eben der Richter.“

Das unzufriedene Gemurmel der Menschenmenge, die sich vor dem Gefängnis versammelt hatte, wurde lauter. Da ersichtlich war, dass der Prozess nicht vor dem Morgen stattfinden würde, schickte der Ordnungshüter alle nach Hause. Und stellte Harry und mich dafür ab, die Gesetzlosen zu bewachen. Zusammen mit dem eigentlichen Wärter machte das drei von uns. Was bei weitem nicht ausreichte. 

In der Nacht wurden wir überwältigt. Sie zerrten die Verbrecher aus ihrer Zelle und nach draußen. Die halbe Stadt schien auf den Beinen zu sein. Sie wurden geteert und gefedert, dann trieb man sie johlend die Straße entlang. Auch nachdem sie verschwunden waren, hing der Geruch des klebrigen Gemischs noch in der Luft. Wir sahen sie nie wieder. 

***

„Tja, so ist es damals gelaufen“, schließe ich und angle nach meiner Flasche. Nun habe ich mehr geredet, als im ganzen vergangenen Monat. 

„Du sagtest, du erzählst nicht gern von früher.“ 

Ich bin erstaunt, wie gut diese nebensächliche Aussage bei meinem Begleiter hängengeblieben ist.  
„Ja. Und?“ 

„Wegen sowas wie hier am Ende? Du hättest es weglassen können. Wirklich.“ 

Ich schüttle den Kopf.  
„Nein, das gehört dazu. Auch heute noch. Leben … _Früher_ heißt Kindheit. Oder Krieg. Nicht das, was danach kam.“ 

„Gut. Du sollst nichts tun, was du nicht willst.“ 

Das klingt zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Unmöglich. Aber ich verstehe schon, was er meint. 

„Jedenfalls weißt du jetzt, woran Harry gestern gedacht haben muss.“

„Ja, war ein ziemlicher Glücksgriff “, geht Vin darauf ein. „Mit dir kann man also die ein oder andere Überraschung erleben.“ 

„Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber wenn dich die Erwartung reizt … Dass es dir nicht ums Geld geht, war mir ohnehin klar.“

„Wahre Worte … Na, dann lass uns jetzt diesen O’Reilly weichkochen!“

„Kunststück“, erwidere ich im Versuch, gelangweilt zu klingen. „Laut Harry ist er gerade pleite. Schnappt jeden Knochen, den man ihm hinwirft.“ 

„Man kann nie wissen.“ Mein Gefährte zwinkert mir zu. „Und zwei Stimmen wiegen mehr als eine.“

Ja. Zwei Stimmen. Wir zwei zusammen. Ich … mag die Vorstellung. 

Ich lächle ein wenig, halb erstaunt von dieser Erkenntnis. Die Müdigkeit ist vergessen. Es ist ein schöner Tag.


End file.
